Bad Dreams
by TasteTheRainbow84
Summary: Following Jack and Ianto and how they deal with their children's nightmares.
1. Griffin

Jack glanced at Ianto as they heard a small whimper from the next room to their bedroom. They had the television on low so they wouldn't disturb their three year old son, Griffin.

"I'll see to him" Jack murmured, kissing the side of Ianto's head before getting out of their bed. "You want me to pause it?" Ianto asked with a little smile.

Jack glanced at the television, he and Ianto had been spending a rare night in with a few DVDs, they were in the process of watching Independence Day and Jack knew that he was driving Ianto insane by commenting about the film and the 'wrong' bits.

"No its ok, you can watch it. I won't be long" Jack replied with a small shake of his head. "You can change the DVD if you want to, we deal with enough aliens without watching about fake ones. I better go see to him" Jack added.

Ianto rolled his eyes as he pulled the remote out from under the covers and stopped the film before getting out of bed and starting to look through their large collection of DVDs.

Jack made his way into their son's bedroom and looked down at Griffin. He had his thumb in his mouth and was tossing and turning in his sleep, whimpering fretfully. Jack frowned in concerned and let the fatherly instinct take over. Griffin was suffering from a lot of nightmares lately and Jack and Ianto were always there to calm him, to let him know that he was safe and whatever was happening in his mind wouldn't get to him or hurt him. That his parents would fight away the demons, be they real or just in his mind.

"Hey now little buddy, its alright. Daddy's here" Jack soothed softly, picking his son up ever so gently and holding him against his chest. It didn't seem to make much of an affect since the little one was still whimpering.

"Come on Griff, you're safe. All safe with me and Da. Nobody is going to get you. I promise. Shh now" he whispered, rocking him in his arms and walking the length of the bedroom as he ran his hand through his son's hair tenderly and couldn't help but notice that heat was radiating off his son.

"How's he doing?" Ianto asked as he made his way in with a bottle of warm milk. They had gotten Griffin on to using mugs and cups but sometimes it was easier to give a half asleep toddler the bottle especially when he was fussing.

"He's calming down…oh hello!" Jack grinned as he saw clear crystal blue eyes staring up at him through a dark fringe. "Daddy?" Griffin cried, clinging to Jack's shoulders. "You should have kept your shirt on, he likes to cling to your braces Jack" Ianto chuckled.

"Yeah but that would mean sleeping in them and well you wanted to pl…" Jack started, closing his mouth again as he saw Ianto's look. No sex talk in front of the baby. "Not now Jack. Small ears are quite alert at picking up words. He's talking now remember" Ianto pointed out.

Jack gave his husband a cheeky grin before sitting on the edge of the bed with Griffin in his arms. "You ok giving him his milk?" Ianto asked as he handed the bottle over. "Yeah I'm fine. He's a good boy" Jack nodded, starting to give Griffin his warm milk.

"Ianto….do you think we could" Jack started before being cut off by his lover. "Have Griffin in our bed tonight? Yes, just as long as you don't accidentally lie on him when you turn. Suppose it's a good idea since you don't really sleep and don't need it and can keep an eye on him" Ianto smiled.

"Thanks Ianto" Jack smiled back, getting up slowly as Griffin drifted off again and kissing Ianto softly and lovingly on the lips. "What DVDs do we have?" he asked as he followed his lover back into their bedroom. "I was thinking a little bit of James Bond but we can put something else on if you want" Ianto laughed. "Yeah that sounds watchable" Jack agreed as he got into the bed and settled Griffin down. "We'll just have the sound kept at low but our son can sleep through an earthquake" Ianto replied as he put the DVD disc in the DVD player and went to cuddle up to his family in bed.


	2. Tucker

Jack had his hands full, not only did he have a child in the form of Griffin who was into everything and running about the place, he had a very sick Ianto Jones and baby son who was only a few months old to take care of. Gwen was right, he relied on Ianto too much.

"Griffin!" he warned as his son ran around his feet for the thirtieth time that morning. Jack was very patient with his son but since the birth of his new baby, he was beyond exhausted and irritable.

"Only play Daddy!" Griffin pouted at him, making Jack roll his eyes and pick his son up and rest him on his right hip. "I know you're only playing Griff but Da is poorly and you're going to wake up your baby brother. You're supposed to be helping Daddy in times like this little bud" Jack chuckled.

"Sorry" Griffin apologised, the pout still on his face. "Its alright, just calm down a little that's all" Jack told him gently before placing him on the floor again and making his way into his bedroom where Ianto was literally swamped in the thick winter duvet on their bed.

"How you feeling?" Jack asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and feeling Ianto's forehead. He was hot, too hot. That was it, despite his lover's protests, he was going to get Owen in to look at him and maybe send the children to Gwen's so they didn't catch whatever Ianto had.

"Like I'm dying a slow death. Have you fed Griffin?" Ianto asked weakly, shifting in the bed slightly so he could look at Jack properly. "And make him even more hyperactive? I was planning on getting a pizza in…what?" Jack trailed off as he caught the look that Ianto was giving him.

"No more junk food, his allowance is twice a week Jack and that'll be the rule for Tucker when he's old enough to take solids. You'll have to give him something else for dinner" Ianto told him quietly.

"Like what Ianto? We don't have much in. Though I was going to ask Rhys to feed them whilst he takes care of them for a few days" Jack replied with a roll of his eyes.

"And why pray tell do we need to send them to their Aunt and Uncle? What I have isn't contagious Jack and they need to build up their immune systems anyway. You can't wrap them in cotton wool or bubble wrap" Ianto pointed out.

"Yeah but you need rest Yan and…" Jack trailed off as a loud cry erupted from the next room. "You need to calm our baby son down. I'm just hoping that it won't develop into night terrors" Ianto finished for him, giving Jack a knowing glance. Griffin had suffered badly from night terrors and there was a chance that Tucker would go down the same road.

"We'll deal with it, like we did with Griffin. Now I want you to get some sleep. I'll deal with the baby and then I'm going to get Owen in. You're not well Ianto and I'll rest easy when you've been checked over by a professional medic and he's made sure you're put on the road of recovery" Jack sighed.

"I'll only allow Owen to look at me if you stop being ridiculous about sending our boys away. The last thing Gwen and Rhys need is to be dumped with small children" Ianto allowed. "Yeah but it could be practice for when they want to start a family. Best for both worlds" Jack shot in with a grin.

"Yes but we also don't want to scare them out of having children" Ianto chuckled. "Shush you" Jack smiled, ruffling his lover's hair before heading towards the baby cries. He had forgotten all about the broken nights and how much attention and care a small baby needed. Since Griffin had become five and a little less independent on Jack, the immortal had grown rusty. Could he remember this sort of problem with Alice?

But then he hadn't really been allowed to delve that much in responsibility. Griffin had been the way back into being a father and to be a good one on top of that. The terrible twos had been trying of course and Jack's patience had worn thin on occasion but there was one thing that was different from the whole Alice growing up. He had Ianto to lean on. Ianto was the one who told Griffin off when he was being naughty and the one to stop the tears when he fell down or felt ill.

Jack couldn't help but think that Ianto was ill on purpose. To make him deal with the children when they were upset or needed care because as much as Jack didn't want to face it, one day in the near or distant future, he would lose Ianto forever. He knew that he would always have Ianto through his children but it just wasn't the same. He couldn't show the children the same love and affection he did to his husband. There was a husband love and a fatherly love. Both were completely different to each other.

Reaching into the baby cot, he gently picked up Tucker and rested him in his arms, rocking him slowly. This was another thing that he had forgotten, how small a baby could be. He always imagined breaking them when they were this fragile and tiny. "Hey little man. Are you being all cranky boots?" he murmured as he let his son grab hold tightly onto his index finger on his right hand.

The crying was dying down but it was still strong enough to awaken the dead at that moment. Jack continued to shush him and rock him. The last thing he needed was Ianto attempting to see what was happening when he was so poorly. He could collapse or anything and that was the last thing that Jack needed or wanted to happen. He would protect Ianto and his children, even from a stupid flu bug or whatever it was.

"Come on Tuck. Go to sleep. Everything is alright and you're all safe. Shh" Jack spoke softly and gently. He raised both eyebrows as he spotted Griffin hiding just outside the door. "And look your big brother is here to protect you" he added, raising his hand and gesturing to his son to come closer.

Griffin looked unsure about interrupting his father when he was busy with his baby brother but came into the room slowly. "Sing to him Daddy. I like it so he will" Griffin suggested with a little Harkness grin. Jack looked down at him and ruffled his hair affectionately, he knew then why he was a very proud father and why Griffin got away with a little too much.

"Alright, so what do I sing to him young man?" Jack asked as he sat down in the chair that was in the corner and smiled as Griffin ran over to him and plonked himself just in front of his feet and sat crossed legged on the floor looking up at his father.

"The ballroom one! The one that you and Da were watching!" Griffin replied happily. Jack looked mildly confused as he tried to picture the film in his head. "How's it go? Remind me" Jack asked his son with a little chuckle.

"If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting. Time after time" Griffin sung causing Jack to raise both eyebrows at him. For a child of Griffin's age, he had quite a lovely little singing voice. He rolled his eyes as his son blushed and hid behind his hands, the blushing was definitely a trait that he had picked up from Ianto.

"I think you could do a good enough job on your own Griff" Jack grinned cheekily. "No! You sing" Griffin pouted.

Jack gave a small nod at his eldest son and started to sing softly. After a few minutes, Tucker started to settle down to sleep and Griffin had moved to rest his head against Jack's knee, settling down himself. "Great, how do I get back to your Da now?" Jack chuckled, stroking Griffin's hair gently as he cradled Tucker.


	3. Emily Rose

Ianto grunted as he was kicked in his back once again. His youngest had been suffering from nightmares all night and now at 4am, it didn't look like they were starting to ease off.

He and Jack had been taking turns looking after her through the night. Jack soothing and singing a lullaby to her, Ianto trying to cool her down with a damp flannel and stroking her hair.

Getting up from the bed, Ianto sighed and started to head towards the door quietly. "Where you going Ianto?" Jack asked softly. Ianto paused in mid step and looked towards where Jack was in the bed, watching him curiously.

"I'm moving to the sofa downstairs. I'm going to have a giant bruise on my back if I stay here and I'm not planning on explaining it to Owen" Ianto replied, grabbing hold of their spare pillow and duvet which they kept in the corner of the bedroom for emergencies.

"Da!" Emily whimpered, holding her arms out to him, clenching and unclenching her fists as she started to cry. Jack looked at his daughter in mild surprise. She was the typical daddy's girl, wanting to cling to him when she was ill or upset and for her to call for Ianto was a little unknown.

Ianto softened at once and moved to the bed, stroking his daughter's flushed cheek gently. "Its alright baban. I'm just going downstairs to get some sleep. So you and daddy can have the big bed" Ianto explained, looking at Jack briefly before bringing his attention back to his distressed child.

"No! Don't want! Stay!" Emily begged, still sobbing. Jack looked at Ianto steadily, rubbing slow soothing circles on his daughter's back. "Will you stop kicking me then young lady?" Ianto asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I will! Promise! Don't leave Emily! No no no no no! Stay!" Emily ordered, wiggling back under the covers as she saw that Ianto was going to stay as he put the duvet and pillow back with a sigh.

"Excuse me princess? I am here you know" Jack pointed out with a slight tone of hurt in his voice causing Ianto to roll his own eyes.

"I know daddy but I want both daddies! Both keep safe!" Emily told him with a nod of her head. "Or you know how to make your Daddy jealous" Ianto chuckled, getting back into the bed and tucking Emily in but shifting her slightly so she was against Jack, who gave him an amused look. "You're snugglier" Ianto explained with an almost cheeky grin as he stroked his daughter's hair. "Now go to sleep. We're right here and nothing is going to get you" Ianto soothed. "Night princess" Jack added as she went back to sleep. "You definitely have the touch Ianto Jones" Jack commented quietly. "Well she's your daughter, I know how to deal with a Harkness" Ianto replied with a shrug as they both watched their daughter sleep peacefully.


End file.
